Everchanging Destines
by TheTrueBlackRose
Summary: Slightly based on the original concept, with several characters that I created.
1. Prologue

Prologue

On the planet Mirial, a planet inhabited by Mirialan beings. There's quite a bit of commotion around the planet, the people are gathered around the palace.

The King of Mirial comes out. He is green-skinned, with dark tattoos, brown hair and red eyes. "Citizens of Mirial, the Queen has finally delivered a healthy youngling. The Queen is in perfect health as well. Queen Nova Stardust of Mirial and I, King Skylark Stardust of Mirial, are proud to introduce the Heiress of Mirial." King Skylark gestures to his Queen.

Queen Nova walks out, cradling the little baby in her arms. Queen Nova is yellow-skinned, with dark tattoos, black hair and blue eyes. Queen Nova walks up and stands beside King Skylark. "Citizens of Mirial, we give you the Heiress of Mirial, Princess Luna Stardust of Mirial." King Skylark says. He takes the young princess into his arms and lifts her up to show to the Mirialan beings. Princess Luna is a Mirialan being, like her parents and her people. Princess Luna is green-skinned like her father, with black hair like her mother and violet eyes. Princess Luna doesn't have her dark tattoos yet. The Mirialan beings all cheer out and clap. King Skylark then lowers Princess Luna down and places her into Queen Nova's arms. Queen Nova cradles Princess Luna within her arms. "Thank you all for your admiration." Says Queen Nova. "All of you may return to your regular lives." King Skylark says. He leads Queen Nova back inside the palace.

A year and five months later, on the planet Andros, a planet inhabited by beings known as Faunus'. The people are celebrating.

The King of Andros walks out of the palace. The Faunus beings stop what they're doing and bring their attention to the King. The King has alabaster skin, black hair and amber eyes. The King is a cat Faunus, he has black cat ears, a black cat tail and his pupils are slit in the cat style. The Faunus beings consist of many different animal characteristics. "Citizens of Andros, I'm proud to announce. The Queen has delivered another healthy youngling. The Queen is recovering slowly. The Queen of Andros and I, King Bowen Bellashadow of Andros, are proud to introduce the second Heiress of Andros."

The Queen walks out, with a baby cradled in her arms and a young eight-year-old girl walking beside her. The Queen has a pale complexion, white hair and green eyes. The Queen is a cat Faunus as well, she has white cat ears, a white cat tail and slit pupils like a cat. The young Princess is fair-skinned, with white hair like her mother and amber eyes like her father. The young Princess is a cat Faunus like her parents, having white cat ears, a white cat tail and slit pupils like a cat. The Queen walks up to King Bowen, standing beside him, while the young Princess stands on the other side of him. King Bowen takes the baby into his arms. "Citizens of Andros, we give you the second Heiress of Andros, Princess Galatea Bellashadow of Andros." Says King Bowen. He lifts Princess Galatea up, still holding her in his arms. Princess Galatea is fair-skinned, with black hair like her father and green eyes like her mother. Princess Galatea is a cat Faunus like her parents and sister, possessing black cat ears, a black cat tail and her pupils are slit in the cat style. The Faunus beings all clap and cheer out. King Bowen then places Princess Galatea down and cradles her in his arms. "You may all commence in celebrating, thank you all." King Bowen says. The Queen and the Princess walk back inside the palace.

King Bowen soon turns to follow after them, looking down at Princess Galatea. _"There's something different about you. You caused your mother more pain then Serenity did."_ King Bowen thinks to himself. Princess Galatea reaches up to play with his fingers. King Bowen smiles. _"Your just an innocent little thing. Perhaps, you have more potential than just being a simple princess like Serenity is." _King Bowen thinks to himself.

Five months later, on the planet Ryloth, a planet inhabited by Twi'leks. On the streets of the black market, a Twi'lek female walks through. She is purple-skinned, with light blue markings on her lekku, and light purple eyes. She walks through a dark alleyway and leans on a wall.

A figure walks through and approaches her. She looks up at this figure. The figure lowers his hood, revealing to be a male Twi'lek. He is red-skinned, with black markings on his lekku, and yellow eyes. The female Twi'lek stands up. "Were you followed?" "No. I have someone for you to meet." She unwraps the blanket, revealing a baby Twi'lek female. She is blue-skinned, with light purple markings on her lekku. The male Twi'lek pats the little baby on the head. "She's yours." "She'll be named Astronama." Astronama opens her eyes, revealing them to be dark blue. Astronama then falls back to sleep, with a little yawn. "I must go. The authorities are after me." He kisses the female Twi'lek on the forehead. "Be safe." He then puts his hood up and runs off into the night.

The female Twi'lek runs off in the opposite direction.

Eight months later, a Human woman, with a cloak and hood on, walks through the night. She walks up the steps of the Jedi Temple and places a newborn Human baby on the top of the steps. "You'll be safer here, young one. If your anything like your dad, you possess The Force. If so, you'll make an exquisite Jedi Knight." She stands up. "I hope you can forgive me someday. Good luck, little one." She pulls her hood down lower and walks off into the night, leaving the sleeping newborn behind.

The following day, the newborn has been brought inside the Jedi Temple. The newborn has woken up and is reaching up to play with the medical robot.

Master Yoda is looking on, Master Mace Windu is standing beside him. "What do you think of the youngling, Master?" Asks Mace. "Strong with the Force, this child is. For such a young thing, she is." Yoda says. "It's not uncommon for the parents of young Jedi to give their child up to the Jedi Temple. It happens quite often." Says Mace. "Correct you are, Master Windu. You have a connection with this young one, do you?" Yoda asks. "No Master." Says Mace. "It's come to my attention that you haven't mentored a Padawan of your own, have you?" Yoda asks. "No Master Yoda, I've fought beside you faithfully and have a responsibility alongside the Jedi Counsel. I have no need to mentor a Padawan, Master." Says Mace. "Perhaps one day, you shall." Yoda says. "Until then, she'll join the rest of the Jedi younglings." Says Mace. "When she's old enough, she will. Become a Jedi, she shall." Yoda says. "Yes Master." Says Mace. He and Master Yoda turn to look on, as the newborn plays with the medical robot.

**For the readers who don't know much or really anything to do with Star Wars, this is a form of details about a certain character, a species of creature, a specific race, or certain other things that appear in this story. For the readers who do know Star Wars, please continue on.**

**Mirial-Mirial is the homeworld of the Mirialans, including Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee, and is a cold, dry planet located near the Hydian Way. The Mirialans joined the galactic community prior to 3951 BBY. During the Jedi Civil War, Mirial aligned with the Sith Empire, returning to the Rupublic after Darth Malak's death. The planet later fought in a war against a neighboring planet, and triumphed, thanks in part to Arwen Cohl. During the Clone Wars, the planet is located within Separatist space.**

**Mirialans-Mirialans are a species of near-Humans native to the planet Mirial. Their appearance vary from yellow-green skin to paler skin very similar to many Humans. Mirialans are very flexible and agile, making them fast and formidable foes. The Mirialan people are religious and practice a primitive understanding of the Force. They believe each individual's actions contributes to their destiny. A Mirialan will place a unique, often geometrical repeated tattoo on their face and hands to signify that they have completed a certain test or task, or achieved sufficient aptitude for a certain skill. The number of tattoos will thus often act as a good indicator of how mature and/or skilled a Mirialan is.**

**Youngling-Youngling is a term which refers to any child of any certain species. Younglings who are taken to the Jedi Temple to be trained as Jedi are known as Jedi younglings.**

**Andros-Andros is the homeworld of the Faunus', and is similar to Coruscant, however it is more modern and diverse in culture. The planet is more or less cut off from socity. This planet is made up and isn't in the Star Wars universe.**

**Faunus-Faunus' are a species of humanoid beings who possess physical animal traits. Faunus' are similar to the Humans, except for the fact that they share certain traits with animals. Some types of Faunus' are more common than others, with some being extremely rare. Faunus' with mammalian traits in general seem to be quite common. The Faunus' have had at least one major conflict with a majority of the other species, save a few, in recent history. In particular, the Faunus War was an attempt by Faunus' to gain rights through violence. The War is said to have stemmed chiefly from the other species attempts to confine the Faunus' to the planet Andros. However, given that some Faunus' are living amongst other species during the Clone Wars, it can be deduced that the Faunus' were at least successful in preventing this confinement. While still being able to live within the other planets of the galaxy, it would seem some Faunus' are living outside of their borders. In spite of any gains they made during the War, the Faunus' still tend to be treated like animals or second-class citizens by some other races, and are still trying to gain equality. This species isn't part of the Star Wars universe.**

**Ryloth-Ryloth is a planet in the Ryloth system of the Outer Rim Territories, and the homeworld of the Twi'lek species. Its terrain varied, filled with jungles, mesas, valleys, and volcanoes, and had an atmosphere breathable for Twi'leks and Humans alike. Given the varied and dangerous terrain, Twi'leks lived in caves underground where it was safer.**

**Twi'lek-Twi'leks**, **occasionally referred to as Rylothians, are a tall humanoid species whose skin spans a vast array of colors, including white, green, pink, blue, purple, and red. Their most distinctive feature is a pair of long, prehensile tentacles protruding from the base of their skulls, known as lekku, or headtails. They hail from the planet Ryloth, in the Outer Rim Territories, and female Twi'leks are often exported offworld as slaves. While males had ears with lobes resembling that of Humans, females had cone-shaped hearing organs. Under normal circumstances, they had a higher body temperature than other humanoid species.**

**Lekku-Lekku, also referred to as head-tails, are long, fleshy appendages that protrude from the head of all Twi'leks and Togrutas. For Twi'leks, their lekku are shapely prehensile tentacles that grow from the base of their skulls. While Twi'leks normally have two lekku, certain individuals, like Orn Free Taa, have four of them. These organs are very sensitive to touch, and a damaged lek can cause severe harm to a Twi'lek. The name 'lekku' is also used to describe the striped head-tails of the Togrutas. That species, however, has three such appendages, two lekku to the front, falling over the chest, and one thicker lek that is centered at the rear base of their skull. The color of a Togruta's lekku is determined by their DNA.**

**The Force-The Force is an energy field that connects all living things in the galaxy. The power of the Force can be used by individuals who are sensitive to it, a power that is tapped through the midi-chlorians.**

**Jedi-A Jedi is a Force-sensitive individual, most often a member of the Jedi Order, who studies, serves, and uses the mystical energies of the Force, usually, the light side of the Force. The weapon of a Jedi is a lightsaber, a blade made of pure energy. The Jedi fight for peace and justice in the Galactic Republic, usually against their mortal enemy, the Sith, who study the dark side of the Force. **

**Yoda-Yoda, a male member of a mysterious species, is a revered Jedi Master, who serves as the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. He is renowned within the Order for his wisdom, powers of the Force, and lightsaber combat. Yoda sat on the Jedi High Council during the Invasion of Naboo, when Master Qui-Gon Jinn presented a young slave boy, Anakin Skywalker, and professed his belief that Skywalker was the Chosen One who would bring balance to the Force. At the same time, it was discovered that the Sith, the age-old enemies of the Jedi, had not gone extinct as the Jedi believed they had. Against Yoda's advice, the Jedi Council agreed that Obi-Wan Kenobi, who became a Jedi Knight after the death of his master, Jinn, could train Skywalker as a Jedi. Ten years later, Yoda presided over the Jedi Order as the Republic found itself on the road to war with the Confederacy of Independent Systems, led by Yoda's former apprentice, the fallen Jedi Count Dooku. Yoda led a clone army that had been secretly built for the Republic to Geonosis to save Kenobi, Skywalker, and Senator Padme Amidala from Separatist captivity, and the ensuing battle, in which Yoda fought his former apprentice and forced the count to flee, sparked the Clone Wars between the Republic and the Separatists. The Jedi Council has taken over leadership of the Grand Army of the Republic, making Yoda one of the leading Jedi Generals.  
**

**Mace Windu-Mace Windu, a human male, is a Jedi Master and member of the Jedi High Council. Born on the planet Haruun Kal, Windu was trained in the Jedi arts as a result of his strong connection to the Force. At one point in his career, Windu served as Master of the Order, the elected leader of the Jedi Order. Approximately twenty-two years before the Battle of Yavin, Windu witnessed the decline of the Republic as the Separatist Crisis threatened to engulf the galaxy in civil war. The secessionist movement ultimately spawned the Confederacy of Independent Systems, which attempted to secede from the Republic by force. In response to the threat of the Separatist Droid Army, Windu and the Jedi rallied to the defense of the millenia-old democracy as generals of the newly-formed Grand Army of the Republic. **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

At the Jedi temple, nineteen years later. The Jedi Council is gathered. Standing at Mace Windu's shoulder is a human girl, being the same newborn that was left at the Jedi Temple nineteen years ago. She has brunette, mid-back-length hair, tied into a high-ponytail and hazel eyes. She's wearing a white jacket, with a purple interior, brown pants and gray boots, with very high heels. She also wears a black corset underneath her jacket, that curves in the middle of the bottom, exposing her hips. Her height appears to be 4'9", her weight seems to be 110lbs, and her bust size looks to be a 36DD. Her lightsaber hangs at her right hip. Then standing at Master Yoda's side is a blue-skinned Twi'lek female, this is the infant from Ryloth nineteen years ago, known as Astronama Karron. Astronama's wearing a collared, cream top, over a black shirt, black pants and a black belt. Astronama's also wearing a pair of black boots, with a series of belted straps across them. Astronama's lekku have grown to their full-length, reaching just past her shoulder-blades and the light purple markings on them have become wider and deeper. Astronama's height appears to be 5'8", her weight seems to be 128lbs, and her bust size looks to be a 36E. Astronama's lightsabers hang on her belt at either side of her hips. "Master Yoda, the Separates attacked Andros quite severely. The planet lost their King, only the Princess and Prince managed to escape unscathed." "In charge of Andros now, who is?" Yoda asks. "The King's eldest has taken over the throne." Says Mace. "What shall we do, Master?" "The planet in great distress, it is. Pay them a visit, we shall. Master Windu and I go, we will. Padawan's Karron and Kenobi accompany us, u shall." Yoda says. "Yes, Master." Says both Astronama and the human girl.

The Council all go their separate ways.

"Hal-Wan." The human girl, known as Hal-Wan Kenobi, looks back behind her shoulder. Obi-Wan Kenobi walks up to her. "Hi, Dad." Hal-Wan says. "Be careful out there. Listen to Master Windu at all times." Says Obi-Wan. "I know, Dad." Hal-Wan says.

Astronama walks up to them. "Don't worry. I'll look after her as always, Master Kenobi." Says Astronama. "Thanks Astronama." Obi-Wan says. He turns to walk off.

"Bye, Dad." Says Hal-Wan. She then turns to follow after Astronama. "Hey, thanks for making me look bad in front of my dad." Hal-Wan says, sarcastically. "You make yourself look bad in front of him." Says Astronama. Hal-Wan pulls at one of her lek's and she pulls it back, holding at it and rubbing at it. "Don't do that, you know these are sensitive." Astronama says. "I know. I'm sorry, I can't help it. Your lekku are fun to play with." Says Hal-Wan. "You know, for a nineteen-year-old you still act like a youngling." Astronama says. She releases her lek and it falls back into place. "Not on the battlefield I don't." Says Hal-Wan. "Try and behave yourself while on Andros. We're meeting royalty. We only have a half-hour, so I need to go feed Sirius. You should probably do the same with Orion." Astronama says. "Yeah, good call. See you soon." Says Hal-Wan. She walks off, while Astronama goes off the other way.

Hal-Wan enters her sleeping chamber and the door slides shut behind herself. "Orion." Hal-Wan says. She walks further into her chambers. A Tauntaun is lying on the floor of Hal-Wan's sleeping chambers. He wakes up when Hal-Wan walks by. "Hey, boy." Says Hal-Wan. She kneels down and pets Orion's head. "Want some food?" Hal-Wan asks. She stands up and walks over to the small kitchen area, going through the holographs. "Here we go, your favorite." Says Hal-Wan. She presses the button and the fungi appears. Hal-Wan places the fungi in a bowl on the floor by Orion and he starts eating it. Hal-Wan then walks over to her bed and sits down on it. "I wonder if I'll ever live up to my dad's status." Hal-Wan thinks to himself.

Meanwhile, in Astronama's sleeping chambers. Astronama is lying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. An Anooba walks up to Astronama and sits down beside her bed. "Hey, Sirius." Astronama says. She reaches to pet Sirius and he nuzzles into her hand. Astronama then sits up and walks over to the kitchen area, looking through the holographs. Astronama chooses something and presses a button. Astronama takes the piece of meat and tosses it to Sirius, who catches it, chews twice and swallows it. Sirius then lies down and soon falls asleep. "Time for me to go." Says Astronama. She walks over to the door and it slides open. "Be good, Sirius." Astronama says. She then walks out and the door slides closed behind herself.

**For the readers who don't know much or really anything to do with Star Wars, this is a form of details about a certain species of creatures, a specific race, or certain other things that appear in this story. For the readers who do know Star Wars, please continue on.**

**Lightsaber-The lightsaber, sometimes referred to as a laser sword, is a weapon used by the Jedi and the Sith. Lightsabers consist of a plasma blade, powered by a kyber crystal and usually emits from a metallic hilt. It is a weapon that requires skill and training, and is greatly enhanced when used in conjunction with the Force. Though also used by the Sith, the lightsaber is synonymous with the Jedi, with some in the galaxy believing only Jedi use lightsabers.**

**Obi-Wan Kenobi-Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Force-sensitive Human male Jedi Master who serves the Galactic Republic. Born on the planet Stewjon, Kenobi was taken as the Padawan learner of Qui-Gon Jinn. During the Invasion of Naboo, Kenobi became the first Jedi in a millennium to defeat a Sith Lord when he defeated Darth Maul during the Battle of Naboo, but in that battle, Maul mortally wounded Jinn. At Jinn's behest, Kenobi took Anakin Skywalker to be his own Padawan, training him during the decade leading up to the Clone Wars.  
**

**Tauntaun-Tauntauns are a species of non-sentient lizards native to the snowy plains of Hoth. Sure-footed and furry, the tauntauns are well-adapted to the daytime temperature on Hoth, although they could not handle the chilling extremes of the night, which could often reach below -60°C. They feature scaly skin beneath their heavy layers of fur and secreted thick, pungent oils to attract mates. Tauntauns have two sets of nostrils, one large and one small. The large set is used for maximum oxygen intake during intense physical activity, while the small set is used during inactive periods and grazing, to keep out snow. Tauntauns can also alternate breathing between the two sets of nostrils, allowing them to regulate body heat. Their long claws help them climb icy surfaces and scrape away lichen and small ice plants which often grow in glacial caves and grottos, with the crevices often coming up through the openings. Sunlight that passed through the ice of the caves allowed the small plants to grow, thus providing a source of food for the creatures. In the wild, tauntauns often travel in packs of 25 members, and can burrow into the snow for warmth. Their tails help to keep balance while running at fast speeds. The creatures have an odor that is unpleasant to Humans and Faunus' due to layers of fatty blubber that helps them acclimate to the cold temperatures of Hoth, but is apparently nothing compared to the smell from the inside of a fresh tauntaun corpse. Tauntauns have fifteen varying subspecies of which all were prey to the towering wampa ice creatures. As they are swift, docile and able to run at speeds of up to 90kph, they are often able to outrun their wampa predators, however they can use their horns for combat if necessary. Tauntauns can be domesticated for various purposes.**

**Anooba-Anoobas are aggressive pack predators native to Tatooine. Opportunistic hunters as well as scavengers, these wolflike canines will attack virtually anything smaller than themselves and will band together in packs to bring down rontos, eopies, and similar creatures. Strong, horny beaks on their jaws assisted in the breaking of thick skeletons, while long, tufted tails kelp to counterbalance the body and help dissipate heat. Anoobas can vary in weight from 20 to 45 kilograms, males being larger than females, and often banded into packs of ten to twelve. These units are dominated by an alpha male and alpha female, and it was not uncommon to see entire packs waiting alongside podrace courses for an easy meal. Like the winged urusai, accounts tell of anoobas being so engorged on meals that they are unable to move. This may be due in part to the fact that anooba mothers feed their young, born three to four at a time, through regurgitation.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

On the planet Mirial, King Skylark and Queen Nova are seated at their thrones.

A young, Mirialan female, approaches them and bows to them, respectfully. "Luna, good morning." Queen Nova says. Princess Luna has her dark tattoos now and is twenty-years-old. Princess Luna is wearing a dark brown, long-sleeved, form-fitting dress, that goes to her mid-thighs in the front, fans to the sides and flows down long to the floor at the back, trailing behind her as she walks. Princess Luna also wears calf-high, high-heeled, dark brown boots, black leggings and a black veil over her hair. Princess Luna's height appears to be 5'1", her weight seems to be 114lbs, and her bust size looks to be a 34DDD. A Loth-cat is following alongside Princess Luna. "Morning." Says Princess Luna. She then rises up from her bow and looks up at her parents. "Mother, Father. I wish to discuss something with you." Princess Luna says. "What is it, Luna?" Asks Queen Nova. "I wish to leave Mirial and go align with the Senate." Princess Luna says. "You are the Princess, Luna. The Heiress of Mirial. This planet is your home. I will not allow you to leave." Says King Skylark. "Father, please be reasonable. I'm twenty-years-old and I've barely stepped a foot outside of these palace walls. I'm tended to constantly by servants. I can't keep being cooped up in here." Princess Luna says. "Luna, your father is right. We keep you behind these walls to protect you. If something happens to us, we need you to take over and become the Queen of Mirial." Says Queen Nova. "I understand, Mother. When it comes time for that, I don't know if I'll be ready to take over where you and father left off. I want to align with the Senate and be mentored by a Senator. I need to learn how to lead others and inspire them to follow under me." Princess Luna says. "Your reasoning is understandable, Luna." Says Queen Nova. "Yet, we still forbid you to leave. There is too much out in the universe that you can't comprehend. A Senator will be too busy to mentor you and keep pursuing their own responsibilities." King Skylark says. "You don't understand. You've never understood me or care about my own desires." Says Princess Luna. She turns away. "Come on, Eros." Princess Luna says. She walks away, the back of her dress trailing behind herself and Eros following after her.

Princess Luna exits out the doors and walks down the hallway, Eros following after her.

"Pardon me, but are you the Princess?" Princess Luna stops walking and turns to look over her shoulder. "I'm Princess Luna of Mirial." "Hello. It was rude of me, but I overheard your predicament with the King and Queen. I think I might be able to help persuade them into aligning yourself with the Senate." Princess Luna turns to face her. "Who are you?" Asks Princess Luna. "Oh, forgive me." She bows to Princess Luna, respectfully. "I'm Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. I could mentor you, if you wish to align yourself with the Senate." "You would do that for me, Senator?" Princess Luna asks. "Of course." Says Padme.

Meanwhile, on the planet Andros. Yoda, Mace, Astronama and Hal-Wan have just arrived, getting off of their airship. They walk up the steps of the palace, greeted by the guards. One of them is a wolf Faunus, while the other is a monkey Faunus. "State your business here." "We're from the Jedi Council. We recently heard about the King." Mace says. "He was a great King. The people here are very distraught." "We wish to speak with the royal family. If they will allow us entrance." Says Mace. The guards acknowledge this. "You may proceed. There will be a servant waiting for your arrival." "Thanks, we give." Yoda says. He, Mace, Astronama and Hal-Wan soon enter within the palace.

They head further inside, a deer Faunus greets them. "Greetings, welcome to Andros. The Queen will see you now." She turns and walks through the throne room doors, Yoda, Mace, Astronama and Hal-Wan follow after her. She stops before three thrones and bows down, respectfully. "Queen Serenity, you have Jedi Knights here to see you." She rises and moves to the side. "Thank you, you shall go." Says Queen Serenity. "Yes, my Queen." She then turns and walks off, heading out of the room.

Yoda steps up first and bows down, respectfully. "Greetings, we give. Jedi Master Yoda, I am." He rises from his bow. Yoda then gestures to Astronama and she walks up to stand beside him. "My Padawan, she is. Astronama Karron, known as." Yoda says. Astronama bows down, respectfully, and rises up. Mace then walks up and bows down, respectfully. "I'm Jedi Master Mace Windu." He rises up from his bow. Mace then gestures to Hal-Wan and she walks up to stand next to him. "This is Hal-Wan Kenobi, my Padawan." Says Mace. Hal-Wan bows down, respectfully, and rises up. Queen Serenity is seated in the middle throne, dressed in a white, strapless, form-fitting dress, with gold outlines and slits down both legs. Queen Serenity also wears white, knee-high, high-heeled boots and white tights. Queen Serenity is the young cat Faunus from twenty years ago, but is now twenty-eight-years-old. Queen Serenity's thigh-length, white hair is styled up in a left side braid. "Welcome to Andros, Jedi Masters and Padawans. I'm the new Queen of Andros, Serenity." She gestures to her right. A young cat Faunus, being thirteen-years-old, is seated at the throne to Queen Serenity's right. "This is my brother, the Prince of Andros, Prince Sky." Queen Serenity says. Prince Sky acknowledges them. Prince Sky is dressed in a white, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat, that is red on the inside, with black trimming and black cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of Prince Sky's torso and forms a black collar. Prince Sky also wears black pants and black shoes. Prince Sky has alabaster skin and long hair, that's black on the right side and white on the left side, tied into a ponytail, that ends midway down his back. Prince Sky has a white cat ear on his left, a black cat ear on his right, a white cat tail, with a black tip at the end of his tail, and heterochromia cat-styled eyes. His left eye is green, while his right eye is amber. Queen Serenity then gestures to her left. Another cat Faunus is seated at the throne to Queen Serenity's left, being twenty-year-old. "And this is my sister, the Princess of Andros, Princess Galatea." Says Queen Serenity. Princess Galatea acknowledges them. Princess Galatea is dressed in a black, off-the-shoulders, long-sleeved dress, with a slit down her right leg. Princess Galatea also wears a black legging on her right leg and thigh-high, high-heeled, black boots. A silver, riveted sash is wrapped around Princess Galatea's waist twice and hangs down from right to left, diagonally. Princess Galatea's wavy, black hair is knee-length. A Nexu is lying down at the foot of Princess Galatea's throne. "I must ask why you have come here?" Queen Serenity asks. "Heard about your fallen King, we have. Our sincere condolences, we give." Says Yoda. "Thank you. The loss of our father has been tough on my people, my siblings and myself. My sister and brother witnessed his death firsthand." Queen Serenity says. "Such a tragedy, this is. Our assistance, we give." Says Yoda. "I appreciate that, Master Yoda. But we are fine here." Queen Serenity says. "Refusing the help of Jedi Knights, Serenity." Says Princess Galatea. Queen Serenity turns to her. "We are not arguing over this here, Galatea." Queen Serenity says. "Your refusing the last wishes of father's. I will not just sit here and watch as our people continue to suffer from this loss." Says Princess Galatea. "Galatea, I will not say it again. I am the Queen here, for I am the eldest. I must do what I believe is right for our people." Queen Serenity says. Princess Galatea stands up from her throne, revealing her height to be 5'6", her weight seems to be 121lbs, and her bust size looks to be a 34DD. "Your way is wrong, Serenity!" Says Princess Galatea. "You will not raise your voice to me and you will be silent." Queen Serenity says. "No, I will not be silenced! You may not wish to follow through with father's final wishes, but I refuse to let his final wishes go unfulfilled!" Says Princess Galatea. Queen Serenity rises from her throne, revealing her height to be 5'7", her weight seems to be 128lbs, and her bust size looks to be a 36DD. "You will do no such thing. I forbid you from becoming one of them." Queen Serenity says. Hal-Wan is taken aback, but keeps her emotions contained. _"Becoming one of us. Does that mean the Princess is supposed to be destined to becoming a Jedi Knight."_ Hal-Wan thinks to herself. "There is nothing wrong with becoming...!" Says Princess Galatea. "Galatea! You are a Princess and I expect you to start acting like one! I know my place and Sky seems to know his! It is high time that you learn yours! This discussion is over!" Queen Serenity says. She sits back down on her throne. Princess Galatea turns away and walks away, the Nexu wakes up and follows after her. Princess Galatea walks up to Yoda. "Forgive me for my rudeness in front of you, Jedi Masters and Padawans." Says Princess Galatea. She then walks past them and out the doors, with the Nexu following close behind her.

Prince Sky lowers his head and his ears go down, slightly. _"Galatea."_ Prince Sky thinks to himself. "Your Majesty, Master Yoda and I wish to have a private meeting with you. If you would allow us some of your time." Mace says. "If it is regarding Princess Galatea, I will not acknowledge this private meeting." Says Queen Serenity. "The meeting over political affairs, it is. In conference, shall it be." Yoda says. "Very well, we shall talk in private. We will talk later after dinner. You shall each be provided a room. I will have the servants prepare them for you." Says Queen Serenity. "Thanks, we give." Yoda says.

**For the readers who don't know much or really anything to do with Star Wars, this is a form of details about a certain character, a species of creature, a specific race, or certain other things that appear in this story. For the readers who do know Star Wars, please continue on.**

**Loth-cat-Loth-cats are members of the tooka family and native to Lothal, often found in the grassy plains of the Outer Rim planet. They are small, temperamental creatures, and while at times friendly, are still able hunters with sharp teeth and claws. They feast on Loth-rats.**

**Padme Amidala-Padme Naberrie, known publicly as Padme Amidala, is a Human female politician who is an influential figure of the Galactic Republic. Amidala was elected Queen of Naboo at a young age, and led her people through the Trade Federation's invasion of the planet. With the help of the Jedi Order, Amidala was able to lead her people in liberating Naboo from the Federation. When her two terms as queen ended, there was a movement to amend the law so she could continue to serve, but she declined and instead accepted the role of Senator of Naboo. In the lead-up to the Clone Wars, Senator Amidala was an outspoken critic of the creation of a Grand Army of the Republic to combat the Confederacy of Independant Systems. The war broke out anyway, however, and Amidala was present on Geonosis during the first battle; Amidala was captured there by the Separatists, leading to her fighting in the ensuing battle. After the battle, Amidala secretly married Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Amidala continues her pursuit of peace after the war began, attempting to broker a peaceful solution between the Republic and the Separatist Alliance. These attempts fail, however, though Amidala does achieve some victories against the war hawks, including in her push to allow Mandalore to declare neutrality in the war. The war continues on, often separating Skywalker and Amidala for long periods of time. **

**Nexu-Nexus are feline creatures native to the chilly forests of the Indona continent on the planet of Cholganna. There is other breeds of nexus on Cholganna's other continents, but only the forest nexu had an additional set of eyes able to view in infrared wavelength, which aids in their hunting of bark rats and tree-climbing octopi. They are often exported and trained as security beasts. Nexus are 4.5 meters long and generally 1 meter tall. The nexus appears to be feline in nature, with claws which can slice a Human in half. They have quills along their back, and a long tail that in the wild allows the nexu to swing from tree branch to tree branch. The tail also split into two equal sections for a better grip on the tree branch they are swinging from. They have extremely sharp instincts and reflexes, although they are known to tire easily, and often use swift movements to finish an enemy quickly, biting down and thrashing their head about to break their victim's neck. Cubs are born pure white. A particularly stealthy variety is the black nexu; this species is also one of the rarest. **


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

On the planet Zeroth. Padme and Princess Luna are in the throne room before King Skylark and Queen Nova. Eros is sitting down beside Princess Luna's feet. "Your Majesties, I am Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo." Padme bows, respectfully, and stands up. "I overheard your predicament with Princess Luna. If you'll grant my request, I would be honored to mentor your daughter." Padme says. "Senator Amidala, why would we leave our precious daughter in the hands of you?" Asks King Skylark. "Well, I am a young Queen myself. My parents actually aloud me to align myself with the Senate at a young age. Much younger than what your daughter is now." Padme says. "If Luna put you up to this we humbly apologize, Senator." Says Queen Nova. "Oh no, not at all. She wasn't even aware that I was a Senator in the first place. None the less a Queen. Your Excellencies, aligning your daughter with the Senate would be quite a wise move. It would certainly be a good thing for your planet as well as your people. It would also give her the knowledge of how to be a good leader and a respected Queen one day." Padme says. "Yet, would she be protected?" Asks Queen Nova. "Most certainly, I am well guarded, as are a majority of the Senators. Weather they'd be royalty or not." Padme says. "Thank you, Senator Amidala. Queen Nova and I will think this matter over. Give us at least by dawn tomorrow." Says King Skylark. "Of course, take as much time as you need." Padme says. "We shall have a room prepared for you and please feel free to join us for dinner." Says Queen Nova. "I'd be most honored to join you, Your Majesties." Padme says. She bows and turns to leave. Princess Luna then bows to her parents and turns to follow after Padme, Eros stands up and follows after her.

Out in the hallway, Padme is walking along. Princess Luna soon reaches Padme and stops walking, Eros stopping right next to her. "Senator." Says Princess Luna. Padme stops and turns to face her. "Thank you." Princess Luna says. She bows down, respectfully, and rises up to face Padme. "It was my pleasure. Helping anyone to align themselves with the Senate is always an honor." Says Padme. She bows down, respectfully, and rises up to face Princess Luna. Padme looks down at Eros. "So, who's this little guy?" Padme asks. Princess Luna looks down at Eros. "Oh, this is Eros. He was a gift from an old friend who died in battle that I cared very deeply for." Says Princess Luna. "A gift from an admirer?" Padme asks. "I guess you can say that. Eros is all I have to remember him by." Says Princess Luna. "He's a Tooka, correct?" Padme asks. "Yes. He's not the exactly to bravest pet. He gets scared of the slightest things, sometimes even his own shadow. He doesn't trust very many people, I tend to be the only one he trusts and that can comfort him." Says Princess Luna. She kneels down and pets Eros, making him purr. "He seems to be quite a decent companion." Padme says. "He is. I wouldn't trade him for anything else." Says Princess Luna. Eros jumps into her arms and she stands up, holding him in her arms. "Well, I think it's best that we prepare for dinner. I'll see you then." Padme says. "Alright." Says Princess Luna. Padme turns around and heads off down the hallway. Princess Luna then turns away and walks off the opposite way, with Eros held in her arms.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

On the planet Andros. Astronama and Hal-Wan are walking through a hallway in the place. "So, how long do you think we'll be staying here, Astronama?" Hal-Wan asks. "Probably not very long. Master Yoda and Master Windu are having their political meeting with the Queen later this evening. We'll possibly be leaving when dawn rises tomorrow." Says Astronama. "The Queen doesn't seem to want us here, she wants us out of here as soon as possible." Hal-Wan says. "Well, it was the Separates who attacked this planet. No doubt that the Sith had some involvement in the attack. Perhaps, the Queen doesn't trust us because of the attack." Says Astronama.

"Serenity doesn't trust anyone." Astronama and Hal-Wan stop walking and turn around, facing Princess Galatea, with the Nexu standing right beside her. "Princess..." Hal-Wan says. She and Astronama both bow to Princess Galatea, respectfully. "Your Highness." Says Astronama. "No need for such formalities, Padawans." Princess Galatea says. Hal-Wan and Astronama both rise up at the request. Hal-Wan is looking down at the Nexu. "Um, Princess?" Asks Hal-Wan. "Yes." Princess Galatea says. "What is that creature?" Asks Hal-Wan. "That's a Nexu, Hal-Wan." Astronama says. "A Nexu?" Asks Hal-Wan. "Yes, Saphira's a Nexu." Princess Galatea says. She pets Saphira on the head, making her purr. Saphira's purrs are very deep, like a jungle cat's would be. "I take it you've never seen one or have heard of them." Says Princess Galatea. "Well, no. Not really. She's the first Nexu I've ever seen." Hal-Wan says. She reaches a hand out towards Saphira and she nearly takes her hand off. Hal-Wan takes her hand back and holds it close to herself with her other hand. Princess Galatea is now holding Saphira back from attacking Hal-Wan or Astronama. "Saphira! The Padawans are guests, not food!" Says Princess Galatea. Hal-Wan is sort of hiding behind Astronama, who is standing calmly. "So, I take it she's a carnivore." Hal-Wan says. "If you bothered to study more often, you wouldn't have done that. Yes, Nexu's are in fact carnivores. Just like Anooba's are." Says Astronama. "Well, I'm sorry you and the Princess have a thing for meat eating pets. I'll just stick with plant eating pets, thank you very much." Hal-Wan says. Saphira is now calm and Princess Galatea releases her. "Sorry about that. I should have told you she was protective over me." Says Princess Galatea. "More like over protective." Hal-Wan says, sarcastically. Astronama sighs. "Sorry about her, Princess." Says Astronama. "Nothing to worry about. Humans have a very short fuse sometimes." Princess Galatea says. "Come again!" Says Hal-Wan. "She's not wrong." Astronama says. Hal-Wan scoffs. "Although, your Jedi Master is a human as well. Yet, he seems more resolved and collected. Putting up with you must be a hassle sometimes." Says Princess Galatea. Hal-Wan pouts and Astronama smiles. "Would you like to join me for tea, Padawans?" Princess Galatea asks. "Are you sure, Your Highness? I mean, we really shouldn't impose." Says Astronama. "We don't have very many guests, but when we do it's usually for Serenity's benefit." Princess Galatea says. "Maybe we should take her offer, Astronama. I mean, it's not every day that we get asked to have tea with royalty." Says Hal-Wan. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Just for a little while though." Astronama says. "Very well, I'll have one of the servants bring the tray to my room." Says Princess Galatea.

Sunset. Princess Galatea's room is huge. It has a couple sets of double doors, one set is the entrance to the room and the other set leads to a balcony. A queen-sized bed is in the middle of the room and a crystallized chandelier hangs from the ceiling. There's a vanity on one side of the room and a huge bookshelf on the other. Both Hal-Wan and Astronama are looking around, in astonishment. "Don't just stand around and stare." Princess Galatea says. "This room is amazing." Says Hal-Wan. "Even I have to admit it. Our sleeping chambers back at the Jedi Temple are nothing compared to this." Astronama says. "This is really nothing to be amazed at. I mean, your guest rooms are about the same size as this." Says Princess Galatea. Saphira is lying down near the vanity, but is still awake.

There's then a small knock on the doors. "Enter." Princess Galatea says. The doors open and a deer Faunus enters the room with a tea tray. She then sets the tray down on a small table and bows, respectfully. "Your tea that you requested, Your Highness." "Thank you, you may go." Says Princess Galatea. She then rises from her bow and leaves out the doors, closing them behind herself.

Astronama reaches for a tea cup and pours herself some. "So, you said your sister doesn't trust anyone. Why?" Hal-Wan asks. Princess Galatea sighs. "Well, my mother didn't trust many people either. I guess Serenity exhibited that trait from her." Says Princess Galatea. "What happened to your mother? If you don't mind me asking." Astronama says. "She wasn't a very strong or healthy Faunus. She was weak after delivering me. The doctors said that she shouldn't have anymore kids, but she got pregnant with Sky. She was able to survive throughout the pregnancy and the delivery. However, about three months after Sky's birth, she became very sick and eventually died. No one was really able to figure out why." Says Princess Galatea. "I see." Astronama says, solemnly. She takes a sip of her tea. "The Queen was saying something about not letting you be like us. What did she mean by that?" Asks Hal-Wan. "Hal-Wan, it's none of our business." Astronama says. "No, it's alright." Says Princess Galatea. She lifts up one of her hands and the tea tray suddenly levitates in mid-air. Hal-Wan and Astronama are both taken aback. The tea tray then floats back down onto the table, slowly and carefully. Princess Galatea then lowers her hand. Astronama sets her tea cup down. "You possess The Force." Astronama says. "Like us, our Masters and any other Jedi." Says Hal-Wan. "Yes, both Master Yoda and Master Windu are aware of this. So, I was trained in secret by another Jedi. I was also trained in the art of wielding a lightsaber. Only, considering my royal status. I'm not exactly able to fulfill the responsibilities of a Jedi Knight." Princess Galatia says. She then walks over to the vanity and opens one of the drawers, bringing out a lightsaber. Princess Galatea holds it in her hands, looking down at it, solemnly. Princess Galatea then turns to face Hal-Wan and Astronama, igniting her lightsaber, revealing to be a green lightsaber. She's holding it with her left hand, swaying it from side to side, slightly. "Serenity prefers me to stay within the castle and be the exact image of what royalty is supposed to be. My mother felt the same way, however my father felt that I was destined for other things. So, when he was dying he told me to not change who I was, that I'm meant to fight alongside the Republic, amongst the Jedi Knights." Says Princess Galatea. She then deactivates it and lowers it, placing it back in the drawer of her vanity. "So, why don't you just do what you want? You don't have to be what your sister wants you to be." Hal-Wan says. "It's not as simple as you think it is, Hal-Wan." Says Astronama. "She's right. I'm not able to leave the castle walls unless I'm escorted by the guards. I'm afraid there's nothing that can persuade Serenity's decision." Princess Galatea says.

There's then a slight knock on the doors. "Enter." Says Princess Galatea. The door opens and a fox Faunus peeks in through the door. She then bows. "Pardon my intrusion, but dinner will soon be ready. The Queen requests your presence, Princess. I was also asked to escort the Human girl and the Twi'lek female to the dining room." "These two are guests of ours and I expect them to be treated as such. They are Padawans and they are to be treated with the respect of any other Jedi. Is that understood?" Princess Galatea asks. "Of course, Your Highness. My apologizes. Please, come with me, young Padawans. The Princess must prepare for the dinner." Astronama and Hal-Wan both stand up. "We'll see you at dinner then?" Asks Hal-Wan. Princess Galatea nods, mutely. "Thank you for the tea, Princess." Astronama says. "Of course." Says Princess Galatea. The fox Faunus steps to the side and Astronama walks out of the room first. Hal-Wan stops just short of the door and turns back to look over at Princess Galatea. Princess Galatea returns Hal-Wan's gaze and smiles. "I hope everything works out for you, Princess." Hal-Wan says. "Thank you." Says Princess Galatea. Hal-Wan then smiles and walks out of the room, the fox Faunus then closes the door behind herself.

As soon as they're gone, Princess Galatea loses her smile and sighs. She then looks down at the two lightsabers in the drawer of her vanity. Saphira is looking up at Princess Galatea, sensing her distress. Princess Galatea then goes for one of her lightsabers. "What do you think, Saphira? Should we try and go for it tonight?" Princess Galatea asks. She then picks up her other lightsaber and then she moves her dress to the side, strapping her lightsabers to her left thigh and let's it fall back into place, the lightsabers concealed by her dress. Princess Galatea then makes her way over to her bookshelf, moves a book out of place and the back of the bookshelf opens up, revealing a hidden room. "Saphira, you stay and keep watch." Says Princess Galatea. Saphira then stands up and moves over to the doors to her room, keeping guard and listening for anyone that might enter her mistress's room.

Meanwhile. In the dining room, dinner is being prepared. Yoda and Mace have made they're way to the dining room, being escorted by the same deer Faunus that lead them inside the castle when they first arrived. She then turns to face them. "Jedi Masters, your seats await. The Queen, Princess and Prince will join you shortly. Then after dinner, the Queen will meet with you both in private. Your Padawans as well as the Princess and Prince will be then asked to leave and retire for the evening." "We understand." Mace says. "Thanks, we give." Says Yoda. She then leads them to their seats.

Astronama and Hal-Wan soon make their way to the dining room, being escorted by the fox Faunus. The two then join up with their respective Master's.

Prince Sky then enters, being escorted by a bear Faunus and an owl Faunus. Prince Sky makes his way to his seat and sits down, his two escorts then move over to the wall and stand there until they're needed.

Queen Serenity soon enters, being escorted by three guards, a wolf Faunus, a monkey Faunus and an elephant Faunus. She then sits down at the head of the table, her guards back off and stay positioned, prepared for any dangers that could come to their Queen. "Well, I see most of us are here. Except for one person. Where's Galatea?" Queen Serenity asks. "Do you blame her for not coming?" Asks Prince Sky. "She needs to learn her place. I guess we will start without her." Queen Serenity says.

Meanwhile. Outside, at a safe vantage point. A lone figure is watching, waiting for the right moment to strike. She's wearing dark battle armor and a helmet, that is similar to something Jango Fett would wear, only feminine wise. _"__My target is in sight." _She thinks to herself. She then gets up to her feet and her height appears to be 5'8". A creature then walks over to her, being revealed as a Zenomorph. She then gets astride the Zenomorph's back. "Remember to be discreet, Nymph." Nymph then takes off running down from the vantage point, being careful not to be seen.


End file.
